


And In Time, You Were Always Mine

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Soulmate AU: The last words they ever say to you, so you don't know who your soulmate is until they die.





	And In Time, You Were Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You were 14 when you first met “the brightest witch of our age”, and while you couldn’t exactly say it was love at first sight, you were indeed interested in her. You were both in your fourth year, but she was a Hogwarts student, and you were from Beauxbatons. You met because of the Triwizard Tournament, and you had never been more grateful when she turned down Fleur’s attempts to speak with her. 

Luckily, you had potions with Hermione, and you were assigned as partners. Within a week, the two of you were getting together to study at the library, something your friends and her friends seemed to avoid like the plague. 

_________________________________

“So, Y/N, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?”

The two of you were almost finished with this week’s assignments, and decided to take a quick five minute break. 

“The Yule Ball isn’t for another month. I’ve been meaning to ask someone, but I’m not sure if they feel the same way or if they would be disgusted with me.”

“Oh, why would they be disgusted with you?”

“Hermione, I feel as though I can be honest with you.”

“You can, Y/N. I feel the same way with you.”

“Hermione, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?”

“Oh, Y/N! I’d be delighted to! Why were you scared?”

“Well, my school is known for its openness. Yours is…”

“I see. Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me.”

_______________________________________

The night of the ball arrived, and you were nervous. But all the anxiety and the fear went away when you saw her walk towards you.

“Hermione, you look absolutely exquisite.”

“Y/N, I can say the same about you. Shall we?”

“We shall.”

When the two of you had tired from dancing, you two slipped away and went to the astronomy tower. There, you were completely surprised by her courage when she kissed you. You knew then and there, you wanted to be with her for as long as she would have you.

_____________________________________

19 years have passed since that night, and you feel blessed to be called her wife. The two of you had agreed early on in your relationship that children weren’t for either of you. You both loved your jobs and each other, that you wanted to be selfish with what little time you had left for each other than for anyone else. 

One day, you and your wife went to a Muggle bookstore and stumbled upon a book about soulmates. You both had to stifle your laughs. 

“Y/N, soulmates. I mean, really? Why can’t it be enough that two people love each other? Why do people need to be soulmates to truly love someone?”

“Hermione, I believe you hit it on the nose. I don’t need you to be my soulmate. I love you as I am able, with all that I am. I am your wife.”

“And I love you, Y/N Granger.”

_______________________________________

Another 20 years passed, and the day at the bookstore held no significance to either of you that the book you had bought that day remained on the mantle without so much as a single glance. 

You and your wife had spent the day visiting Hogwarts and trying out some protective spells that would only help the castle should there ever come a day where war breaks out. 

“Y/N, would you do me the honor of -”

“Hermione, what is it?”

You quickly take your wife to the hospital ward and wait patiently as the healer looks over her. A few hours later, your wife looks completely fine and asks if the two of you can go to the library.

“Of course, my favorite bookworm. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

_________________________________________

“Y/N, do you remember the day you asked me to go the Yule Ball with you?”

“How could I ever forget, my love? You were so patient and understanding, and you said yes. You were stunning in that dress. All those boys were jealous that I got to go with you.”

“Come, let’s go to the tower.”

You said nothing and smiled when she grabbed your hand and the two of you ran to the astronomy tower.

__________________________________________

“Do you remember when we kissed?”

“If I remember correctly, I was shocked that you had been the one to kiss me first and not the other way around.”

“Well, I had to let you know I wanted you, Y/N. Like I have always wanted you.”

“You are my heart, Hermione.”

“Y/N, I should’ve told you this ages ago, but -”

“What is it? You can tell me anything.”

Hermione motions for you to sit in her lap and you do so.

“Of all the things my hands have held, the best by far, was you.”

You turn around to kiss her and see her eyes have closed. 

“Hermione, my love. I think we should go home if you’re going to sleep on me. Hermione?”

__________________________________________

Several months passed after your beloved passed away. You were now working on sorting out what you could donate and what you wanted to keep of hers. When you reached the mantle, you shook your head at the soulmate book the two of you had laughed at but decided to buy anyway. You quickly put it in the donate pile when the book opened itself and turned to a particular section.

Curious, you walked over and held the book. 

“There are many universes, alternate ones where we are either with our soulmates or spend entire lifetimes searching for them. In some universes, our skin is marked with our soulmate’s first words to us, and in other universes, our skin is marked with the last words our soulmate ever says to us, and in those particular universes, we are left to grieve not knowing who our soulmates are all along until they pass away with the last words they utter to us.”

Underneath the section was your wife’s clearly handwritten note.

Y/N, when we were much younger, we laughed at the idea of soulmates, but should there ever come a day where I must leave you in this world, my last words spoken to you will be, “Of all the things my hands have held, the best by far, was you.” I love you, my Y/N/N. Until we meet again. 

You instantly break down in tears. Your heart cries out for your wife all over again. You hold tightly to the book and take it upstairs into your bedroom. You go to wash your face, and that’s when you finally see it. You move your hair and use a mirror to look what’s on your back. Her exact last words to you. 

“Hermione! I’m sorry! I should’ve never laughed. You’re my soulmate!”

You cry out hysterically and for a love you can only hope you will see again one day.


End file.
